As microelectronic circuits become ever more dense in an attempt to accommodate the growing demand to pack greater functionality into smaller packages, newer techniques are required. Much of the advancement in packaging technology is driven by the market for mobile devices. One approach to high density packaging is to fabricate ultra-thin devices that are exceptionally flexible. The resulting flexible circuits may span dimensions up to several centimeters but with thicknesses of no more than a few microns. One common use for such flexible components is as an interposer, a device that is used as an interface to provide interconnections between two or more integrated circuits to produce a stacked three-dimensional structure. As the dimensions of flexible circuits expand, they may provide interconnections for more and more individual IC's toward develop of ever more complex systems.
The following Reference Numbers may be used in conjunction with one or more of the accompanying FIGS. 1-7 of the drawings:    100 SOP device    110 Silicon wafer, semiconductor substrate, initial    115 Semiconductor substrate, thinned    120 Polymer, liquid    125 Polymer, solidified    130 Carrier wafer    135 Temporary polymer    140 Bonding material, adhesive    150 Fabricated devices    155 Bonding Pad    160 Polymer, liquid    165 Polymer, solidified 180 Bonding oxide    200 Flexible SOP    210 Silicon wafer, final    220 SOP bonded to a silicon wafer